Step Up
by addicted-to-the-fic
Summary: Step Up 3 Inuyasha Style! Shesshomaru and his crew are great dancers but will need help from Kagome and her crew 'The Vixens' to win the World Jam. I dont own Inuyasha characters or Step Up 3 plot
1. Chapter 1

_Hired voice over __**Shesshomaru's thoughts**_

Chapter 1: Can't Handle Me

(Shesshomaru's point of view)

"_Dancing is a passion; it starts from your soul and courses through your body and into the souls of the people watching." "It can change one individual or even the whole world for the better." _I sat at my desk going over all the footage I collected today of all the dancers in New York. The voice over in my video was never right, they didn't feel it at all; only a true dancer could understand what those words meant. My crew was made up of Inuyasha, Koga, Naraku, Shippo, Miroku, Muso, and Kohaku live in a mansion left to me by Inuyasha and my parents, part of the mansion was made into a club as a way to earn money for everything my crew and I might need. _**She didn't come today, **_I thought while picturing a blue eyed vixen that showed up at the club sometimes. She is the hardest to get on film because she always avoids me, but draws me in with the way she dances.

********** Video shot******** (reader point of view)**

Shesshomaru was filming a crowd of dancers in the black light room when a familiar face passed through the screen. Kagome was back and stealing away Shesshomaru's attention from everything but filming her dance.

**You know I know how**

**To make em stop and stare as I zone out**

**The club can't even handle me right now**

**Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out**

**The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)**

**The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)**

Kagome danced seductively through the crowds in sync with the music, never missing a beat. Shesshomaru knew what she was doing, binging him closer but never staying with him.

**Hey**

**I own the light and I don't need no help**

**Gotta be the feeling that scarface player**

**Stuntin go wild can't handle this plan**

**Life of the club arrogant like yeah!**

**Top like money all the girls just melt**

**Want to many all know me like Twelve**

**Look like cash and they all just stare**

**Bottles, Models, standing on chairs**

**Fall out cause that's the business**

**All out it's so ridiculous**

**Zone out so much attention**

**Scream out I'm in the building (hey!)**

**They watchin I know this**

**I'm rocking I'm rolling**

**I'm holding, I know it**

**You know it**

**You know I know how**

**To make em stop and stare as I zone out**

**The club can't even handle me right now**

**Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out**

**The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)**

**The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)**

**[Verse 2:]**

**Hey**

**Still feeling myself I'm like outta control**

**Can't stop now more shots let's go**

**Ten more rounds can I get a Kato**

**Paparazzi trying to make me pose**

**Came to party to I came no more**

**Celebrate cause that's all I know**

**Tip the groupies taking off their clothes**

**Grand finale' like superbowl**

**Go hard run the show**

**That's right wild out got money to blow**

**More light more ice when I walk in the door**

**No hype I do it big all over the globe**

**Yeah!**

**I said it**

**Go tell it**

**Confetti**

**Who ready?**

**I'm ready!**

**You ready!**

**Let's get it!**

Kagome steals the spotlight from anybody in every room she weaves her way through. Twisting and turning through crowds makes Shesshomaru lose sight of Kagome before he is roughly pulled into a spare closet that is unused.

**You know I know how**

**To make em stop and stare as I zone out**

**The club can't even handle me right now**

**Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out**

**The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)**

**(Put your hands up!)**

**(Put your hands up!)**

**(Put your hands up!)**

**The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)**

**(Put your hands up!)**

**(Put your hands up!)**

**(Put your hands up!)**

Shesshomaru stares at kagome while she answers the one question he has been thinking about for weeks. Born from a boom box, and she is gone into the crowd again.

**[Verse 3:]**

**You got me watchin now (hey)**

**Got my attention now (hey)**

**Got everybody in the club wanting to know now**

**I am a ladies man**

**Come and be my lady and...**

**We can ball, so, ah**

**Bring ya body here let me switch up the atmosphere**

**Take you up out of this club and in my new limo**

**Fly you all around the world**

**What you want baby girl**

**Are you ready to go now!**

**You know I know how**

**To make em stop and stare as I zone out**

**The club can't even handle me right now**

**Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out**

**The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)**

**(Put your hands up!)**

**(Put your hands up!)**

**(Put your hands up!)**

**The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)**

**(Put your hands up!)**

**Let's celebrate now**

**(Put your hands up!)**

**You know who shut it down!**

********* End Video************

Shesshomaru inwardly smirks after he records one last message tonight for the video.

"_Some people learn how to be great dancers, Others are born to be dancers. Born From A Boom Box"_


	2. Author's Note

Author note

**Sorry it is taking so long to update on this story but I've been so busy and I had to update on my first story. Angel Adventures has been updated so check it out and comment on the story. When I can update this story I will so don't worry about it!**


	3. House of Rebels

**Sorry I haven't been able to update on this story but I am now. I totally had a great idea but I forgot it. With my horrible memory it took me forever to remember what I was going to write about. Please enjoy this story.**

House of Rebels'

**Sesshomaru's point of view **_** Kagome's thought **__Sesshomaru's thought_

The Jailbirds and I went to practice out on the streets for the qualifiers. They went to their normal spot only to see The Vixens practicing on all their equipment. The group consists of Sango, Kagura, Rin, Kikyo, Kana, Ayame, and Kagome were the best female dancers in New York. Kagome and I led our respective groups with us in the leads to the center of our secret rooftop training ground. "Get lost we were here first" Kagome said. "You fuck off this is our place" Inuyasha shouted back. Kana, being the calm one suggested we both use different sides of the wall that separates the roof. We all agree and go our separate ways except Kagome and I who sit on the wall monitoring our groups. _**We are never going to get to the World Jam like this **_they both thought. When I turned around Kagome's face was closer to mine than I noticed. I could feel her warm breath on my face and I lost track of everything on my mind when I stared into her ocean blue eyes. Snapping back into reality I proposed that our groups should join together. "Vixens" Kagome shouted while I called out to The Jailbirds. We have decide to combine our groups, ignoring the cries of rage from both groups Kagome and I both shook hands and decided our new name would be The Rebels. After Muso left the group complaining not working with wenches, eventually both groups got over their differences and became close friends and some became more than friends with the time that we practiced together. Inuyasha and Kikyo helped everyone practice all type of popping. Koga and Ayame worked on House dancing while Naraku and Kagura taught krumping. Rin and Shippo were the Locking experts and Kohaku and Kana handled the outfits. Kagome and I worked on the routine and our secret dance moves. It looked like they were fighting but never really hitting. They were so in sync everything was perfect, their lives were going great. Everyone decided that we deserved a break and went out to a club to celebrate. When they got back to the mansion it was burnt beyond recognition and had 'Quit now' spray painted in black and red all over the place with a spider painted on the ground. The signature of Onigumo's group the Arachnids.

**Types of dancing if you were wondering**

**Popping: Liquiding, Waving, Tutting**

**House: Jerkin', Footwork, Hustle**

**Locking: Robot dance**

**Krumping: Arm Swings, Chest Pops, The stomp**

**Thank god for Thanksgiving Break or I would totally be drowning in stress**


	4. New Home

**Sorry it takes me so long to update this story but here is the next chapter**

New Home

The newly formed Rebels were currently sitting in front of the charred remains of the mansion they all were staying at. All of the girls were off speaking about something Kagome clearly didn't like, but eventually the other girls won the argument by pushing Kagome to the guys sitting on the fallen tree. "Kagome has something to say" Sango shouted for everyone to hear. "We can stay at my mansion" Kagome whispered before Sango elbowed her in the gut as a sign to continue "that no one knows about because it is hidden." she said slightly louder. The guys were silent, other than the girls; they were trying to figure out why she had a mansion, and how it has been hidden from everyone in New York.

"Well lets go, there is no point in staying here anymore, I'll call for my driver to come pick us up" Kagome said before she walked away. After a couple minutes a black limo with purple flames pulled up and a tall man with jet black hair opened the door for all of them to get in. The drive was a like a whole new world, there was a plasma screen with a Ps3 hooked up; a mini bar stocked with sodas and snacks, and music blasting through the speakers that somehow managed to blast away their worries. After what felt like hours the limo finally reached Kagome's house when everyone stepped out they all froze in awe.

There surrounded by two waterfalls on each side was a 3 story mansion supported by stone and wood columns. Lushes trees and plants were lined against her glass and crème walls and gravel pathway leading to a pool and pool house. Inside the house was just as amazing because of the basic black, white, and tan design that make everything look wonderful. "Just follow Ceil and he will show you to your new rooms" Kagome said "Sesshomaru you come with me I'll show you to your room." Every room had the same basic design just that it very in colors. In Sesshomaru's room there was all kinds of movie and computer equipment that was 100 time more expensive than the stuff that he lost in the fire.

Everyone was chilling in the game room that held any game imaginable from classic pinball machines to games that haven't even been out yet when a couple of maids and butlers came in announcing that they had to wear the appropriate attire before they could attend dinner. The dining room was huge accompanied by a large table that could seat 50 people and a grand piano in the back ground. All the girls had the same dress and shoes but each color and hairstyle was different. Sango was dressed in a hot pink halter dress that stopped 2 inches above her knees. Her black stilettos made her even taller and her hair was in a high curled ponytail. Kikyo wore a red dress and had her hair straightened, Rin wore an orange dress with a small side ponytail with the rest of her hair left to hang in the back. Kagura wore a light pink with a twisted bun and chopsticks in her hair and Kana wore a white dress with her bleach blonde hair tucked behind her ears. Ayame wore a green dress that made her eyes sparkle with mischief and her hair was in two pigtails that were slightly curled.

The boys walked in after her with shirts that matched their girlfriends. Kohaku wore a white shirt that had a little flower on the pocket, Koga wore a forest green, Inuyasha wore a red that was deeper than Kikyo's, Miroku wore a hot pink shirt, Naraku wore a faded pink shirt, Shippo wore a orange shirt, while Sesshomaru wore a dark blue shirt. Everyone was showed to their seats starting from Sesshomaru and all the guys on the left side and Sango then the girls on the right. A loud crash was heard followed by several loud curses that would make a sailor blush. As the door opened the dining room was silent as they sat and stared at the beautiful women in a blue dress walked to the head seat. As she walked you could see the toned long legs she hides underneath baggy sweat pants and the flat stomach. Kagome's dress was a dark shade of blue that made her midnight hair and ocean blue eyes stand out; however, her dress was slightly different than the others. While the girls dresses were short all around Kagome's formed a long train in the back that pointed out her black sandals that wrapped up her calves. "Let dinner be served" Kagome said before several servants' stepped out of hidden doors.

**Please review my story any helpful info you want to give me will help O.o**


	5. A New Couple

**It's been a while since I last updated this story but my other stories have been updated so check it out.**

A New Couple

(Kagome's p.o.v)

We all enjoyed our dinner and went our separate ways the guys minus Sesshomaru went to the game room after changing and the girls went to the dance studio. I took Sesshomaru back to this room so we could plan for the upcoming battle. _Gosh he is beautiful in this. What am I saying; he's beautiful in any light. _I stopped my thoughts right there before I said something out loud. "What did you just say" I heard him whisper. I look up to see his shocked face and a light blush on the bridge of his nose."Did I say that out loud" he nods and as I faint all I can think was

(Sesshomaru's p.o.v)

I was sitting at the computer screen going over the teams schedule trying not to stare at kagome. _I realized that I liked her awhile ago but every time I tell a girl I like her she leaves me after three weeks taking all the things I bought for her. I know she doesn't like me for my money cuz she clearly has enough of her own, but what if she is tolerating me for the sake of winning the dance contest._ "Gosh he is beautiful in this light. What am I saying; he's beautiful in every light" I heard her whisper. I look over to her and notice she probably didn't realize she said it out loud. "What did you just say" I whisper trying to hide my blush unsuccessfully. She looks at me and asks if she said that out loud, I nod, then she fainted.

(Normal p.o.v) **BEAST TALK**

Sesshomaru sat on his bed beside Kagome waiting for her to wake up. **WAKE UP MATE NOW. **_No just let her wake up when she is ready. _** I WANT MATE NOW. SHE SAYS WE ARE BEAUTIFUL. YOU KNOW SHE WANTS US TOO. **_I know we just have to wait for her to wake u and we can ask her. _**THEN MATE? **_If she wants us then we can start dating her. _**THEN MATE HER? **_Yes god damn it will you shut up already. Wait she is waking up. _Kagome was slowly waking up and asked, "where am I, and why does it feel lik I embarrassed myself." Sesshomaru cleared his throat to gain Kagome's attention before asking, "do you remember what you said before you fainted." Kagome's face became serious and focused with concentration. You could tell she remembered the way her face turned bright red and a shocked expression replaced the serious one.

"Yeah I do" she whispered "and I meant it. If you don't like me than your missing out on a wonderful girl buddy. I mean I don't want to be rude, but why wouldn't you want me? I'm a great dance, I have a wonderful personality, and we have a lot in common top. You like dipping Oreos in peanut butter, I lik…..." Kagome never finished her babbling because she was cut off by Sesshomaru's lips. They sat on Sesshomaru's bed for 30 minutes just making out after they both agreed to become girlfriend and boyfriend. "We" kiss "have to" breathe "get up "kiss, breathe "early tomorrow." As they separated for the night kagome walked towards the door guiding a dazed Sesshomaru by the hand. "Our first match is next week." She whispers in Sesshomaru's ear before she walks to her room swaying her hips knowing Sesshomaru is watching.


	6. The Debut

**It has been forever since I've updated this story… but here it is sorry it's been too long for my faithful followers.**

**Chapter 6- The Debut**

-Day of the 1st competition-

The Rebels spent the whole week in Kagome's mansion practicing their butts off. Every spare second everyone was in the dance studio perfecting all they could. You could tell the group was nervous as they walked into the underground arena no matter how hard they tried to not let it show. The group's clothes consisted of black baggy sweatpants and hoodies with the Rebels logo graffiti on the back and down the side of the pants leg. The shoes were Nike high-tops that matched the colors of their hats and tank tops each member decided to wear.

The Rebels were stretching on the sidelines getting ready for their battle when the Arachnids walked up to them.

"Hey, you know this is a dance competition right, not the line for the soup kitchen" Onigumo asked.

"Shut up, it's your fault that our house got destroyed, and were not homeless so your homeless jokes are stupid." Shippo exclaimed while trying to keep Rin from jumping at Onigumo.

"Yeah right, whose house are you staying at, your mothers?" Juromaru asked

"They don't have mothers to go home to Juromaru, their lying" Muso said hoping that it would cause his former team mates pain.

"They're not lying because they're staying with me" Kagome said while coming to stand face to face with Onigumo. She had a look in her eye that dared someone to mess with her.

"Hey beautiful, why don't you lose these wimps and come cheer me and my squad on at the World Jam." Onigumo asked taking in Kagome's form

Kagome was short, but she pulled off being hot without looking like a kid. She had on Dark blue high-tops and a dark blue half shirt that stopped a couple inches below her breasts. Her flat stomach was showed off along with her belly button piercing that was the symbol of Sesshomaru's clan signifying she was taken. Her hat was a blue net style with a white front that had the words _Property of Maru _on it that made her dark hair rest and flow over her shoulders.

"Sorry, I'm already taken" Kagome said as Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Leave Onigumo, and we'll see you at the World Jam."

_**And now next up on the battle field is Liquid Motion V.s Oh my God it's a combined team of The Vixens and The Jailbirds… It's The Rebels**_


	7. One for The Rebels

**I can't dance so don't expect any of the dance battles to be written out. I don't even know where to begin so I'm not going to even try to write it.**

Chapter 7 – One for the Rebels

The crowd was cheering. Their stomps welcomed the competitors into the concrete arena. The adrenaline rushed through the group's bodies as they gazed upon the flashing lights and roaring audience. Any normal person would have ran away in fear or chocked on their nervousness, but The Rebels weren't your average run of the mill dancers. They had the desire to go all the way to the top and not let anything get in their way.

"Can you feel it" Kagome asked out loud. She was visibly shaking from keeping herself to run out in front of everyone and dance her heart out.

"Yeah" Inuyasha replied while the others nodded their heads.

"**And now next up on the battle field is Liquid Motion vs.…"** the announcer took a double take at the note card he was given "**Oh my god, it's a combined team of The Vixens and the Jailbirds… They're calling themselves The Rebels!"**

The crowd was cheering like crazy. Two of the top dance crews had joined together. Today's battle would be one to remember

After the Battle –

"**And the winners are … The Rebels" **the announcer shouted after a long, tense moment of suspense. Everyone was smiling and hugging on the stage.

"**But their journey is just beginning. They have two more competitions to win before they make it to the World Jam." **Kagome and Sesshomaru led the group off the stage and to a corner closest to the exit.

"You heard him" Sesshomaru began, "We still have more battles before we make it to the World Jam, but" Kagome then jumped on his back interrupting his speech.

"Party at my house!" Kagome shouted with the largest grin on her face. Everyone laughed and headed back to the cars they arrived in to celebrate their victory back at Kagome's mansion.

Kagome's mansion –

The strobe lights were flashing bright. The music was blasting loudly in the living room. Their bodies swaying, and grinding close to their significant others. Sango and Miroku stood face to face, hips to hips. Their breathing was heavy, eyes half lidded and full of desire for the other.

"Let's head to your room" Sango whispered seductively in Miroku's ear. He nodded and guided her towards the door, his hands never stopped touching some part of Sango's body. With short minutes in between the others filtered out of the rooms in similar states of desire.

Only Sesshomaru and Kagome were left in the room. The song changed to a slower and more intimate beat. Kagome draped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and put her head on his chest. Sesshomaru's beast growled his enjoyment at the revealed skin of her neck.

He was pleased that Kagome was comfortable enough with him. Since they started dating she had changed her wardrobe to incorporate the symbol of his house. She even declared herself his property with the way she has his name written on her favorite hat.

The music had stopped playing, but they continued to dance in peace. With all these thoughts and feelings filtering through his head, Sesshomaru came to a sudden realization. He couldn't think of being with anyone else. He couldn't stand the thought of Kagome choosing someone other than himself.

Kagome moved her head from his chest to look up at him after he had stopped dancing. "Kiss for your thoughts?" Kagome asked as she noticed he was thinking very hard about something.

He turned his face down and locked gazes with her beautiful eyes. He could only see love shining through them. "I love you" he whispered.

Kagome was shocked at his declaration. She was so happy that he loved her back, she expected to have to find some way to gather the courage to tell him, but she thought she had more time.

"I can't imagine myself without you, if I'm dancing, or filming, I want you by my side." He said with a soft, loving voice. Kagome started to cry. "I want to call you mine for the rest of our lives. Will you be my mate?" He asked dropping down to his knees so he could look up at her.

Kagome fell to his knees and embraced him. "Yes, a million times yes" she whispered in his ear struggling to control her tears.

Sesshomaru carried her bridal style towards their bedroom. The journey to World Jam was forgotten that night as the members of The Rebels were traveling the road of love.


End file.
